Love is What Matters Most
by lostluv
Summary: Can Mark and Lexie find their way back to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so this week in English we had to pick a word and described what it meant in this world. I was torn between love and determination and it made me think of the relationship between Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey. Here is my newest story and I think that Slexie lovers with love it. **

**

* * *

**

As he heard the pitter-patter of the raindrops falling, he watched her as she walked away and for that one second, he thought she would turn back, but she never did and he felt ashamed. He had let her go, possibly for the last time and damn it, he never did anything about it. He saw the way she turned the corner, no doubt going to Joe's to drink her feelings away and he wondered for that other small second that he should follow her, but after that long speech of how she wanted him to leave her alone, he decided to go against his feelings and respect hers all at the same time. He swiped his hand by his face to get away the pesty fly that swarmed him and instead, he felt wetness. He looked up towards the sky and finally realized it had never been raining; instead he realized that he, Mark Sloan, had been crying.

She walked towards Joe's, anxiously awaiting drowning all her sorrows in a bottle of tequila. She turned the corner towards the bar and when she knew she was out of sight from him, her tears fell like a waterfall, all the emotions that had been built up during the day finally coming out. She had just told the man she loved to stay away from her and she knew there was no way to go back from there. Opening the door to the bar, the noise came towards her and she heard the shouts of the drunks in front of her and for the first time, she realized she didn't want to drink. She wanted to go home and just sleep it off, go to work tomorrow a new person, and rock in a kick-ass surgery. As she changed her direction and headed towards her car, she couldn't help but ask herself if she, Lexie Grey, would be okay without him.

**Alright guys well this was just an introduction of what is to come. I started off with this episode and from now on, I'll just make it my own way and not follow Grey's. The plan is for this to be at least 20 chapters with an epilogue and possibly a sequel. **

**Read and Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. Make sure you guys are reading and reviewing. I have a rule going into affect that I need 5 reviews (for now) to go on. The quicker I get the reviews, the quicker the chapter goes up. **

**For those that asked, yes I am not following the Grey's Anatomy storyline. I started off with episode 2 and now I am going in my own direction**

**The story is skipping ahead 3 months and you will see why**

**

* * *

**

3 Months since the day they walked away:

Walking out of OR Gallery 3, Lexie felt at ease for the moment. She had finally caught up on her seemingly, never-ending charts and with a free weekend coming up, she could just relax for once, not having to care about anyone except for herself. Stepping in the elevator to head up to locker room, she busily checked her e-mail via her blackberry and didn't notice that anyone stepped in the elevator. It wasn't until she caught the scent of the cologne that she knew she was in the elevator with him. She looked up and only saw his back, as he was hunched over, most likely distracting himself from her. When the elevator doors opened, he rushed out and turned the corner and she was left there standing, waiting for her long weekend to come.

He knew she had been in the elevator, but he choose to ignore her. Not because he hated her; quite the opposite actually. He loved her, felt passion for her, but at the same time, he lived in fear of her. She had been the only woman he had ever truly loved and that took a lot from him. It moved him into a dangerous place, a vulnerable place her wasn't use to and he was like the girl, weak at the knees at the sight for her. He had tried to move on, and went on a record 17 dates in one month, but nothing ever compared to what he once had. He headed towards his office, an old supply closet that he turned into one after the shooting. It was his place to be alone; nobody bothered him and thats the way he liked it. He sat in the chair and pulled a picture frame from bottom desk drawer. He stared at the picture as it showed happier times; him and Lexie at the hospital together in their typical scrubs. He stared at the picture, his thumb rubbing over his face. Her beautiful smile, perfect brown hair was too much for him and he threw the frame into the garbage beside his desk. Glass shattered, shooting upward and he knew; it was time for him to move on.

* * *

**I know it was very short, but I want to start slowly and give you a little insight on what they are feeling at the moment **


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Wow thanks for all the reviews! That was so quick that here is the newest installment of the story. Just remember that I need 5 reviews in order to post the next chapter. **

Alright so the chapters are going to start getting longer and longer after these next few chapters.

Deep in her own thoughts, she began to walk the long corridor of the third floor, heading towards the nurses desk, hoping that because it was early morning that she could catch a good case, rock in a surgery and end the day at Joe's with a bottle of beer in hand. Turning the corner, she stopped short in herr tracks and tears all of a sudden began to well into her eyes. In front of her was the man she loved, his hands wrapped tightly around a nurse and she began to giggle as he whispered into her ear. Before the tears had a chance to break down the side of her face, she turned back in the other direction, praying that he had not seen her.

He had seen her and he knew that was her biggest fear. This nurse that was rubbing his shoulders was new, didn't know a thing about his past, and definitely wasn't the woman he truly loved. But she was a replacement, somebody who gave into his pleaures and distracted him from her. He gave her a quick hug goodbye, and walked in the direction of where he had seen her going.

She was running down the halls and the first supply closet she found open, she seized the oppurtunity and ran inside. She slid her back against the door, folding her knees to her chest and cried. Wet spots began to form on her scrubs, and she felt her mascara running and for once, she just didn't care. She didn't care at all; not about life and not about love. As she began to calm herself down, she lifted her head and began to take in the surrounding around her. It wasn't a typical supply closet; instead she saw a desk, a swivel chair and a basketball hoop above a garbage pail and she knew. It was his office, his home away from home. She stood up and began to look around the desk. She found post-it notes, pens, paperclips, just the typical office supplies. She sat down in the chair and could almost feel him in it; the way he would sit back in the chair, feet propped on the desk, throwing all the unused pieces of paper into the hoop, hearing the swish of the net as the paper sunk into the garbage pail. She was about to get up and walk out, but thought she could be like him for a second. She found a piece of paper and crumpled it, propped her feet on the desk, sat back and shot the paper. It bounced off the side of the can and she sighed, getting up and going to pick it up. As she was about to drop it into the can, the reflection of glass hit her eyes and she carefully reached into the garbage, not wanting to prick her fingers. She picked up the cracked frame and beneath the shattered glass, she saw the face of herself and the man she loved. That crack defined them, showed the cracks in their relationship, but she knew for once, that cracks could be repaired.

* * *

**Alright guys so that was the newest chapter. What do you think about Lexie thinking that "cracks could be repaired?" What do you think she is going to do next? What do you want to happen next? **

**Remember read and review for another chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews again! I keep getting them so quickly, so its having me write pretty much a chapter a day. Just some things I want to point out: **

**1) No, I am not following Grey's storyline **  
**2) Lexie will begin to take action soon on her words "cracks could be repaired" soon, I promise **  
**3) Yes, other characters are going to start getting involved (Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Owen, Alex, April, Jackson, Teddy, Callie, Arizona, etc) **

* * *

_How could you let the one person you loved the most walk away? What does it take to get them back? _  
_Do you even deserve them back after what you've done to them. Shattered their world to pieces, leaving them gasping for air as the news took them by shock. _

It was late at night, and Mark knew that the party was just getting started at Joe's. After the big success he had today with surgery, he deserved to treat himself to maybe more than one thing in that bar. He sat down in his usual stool, and asked for a beer before scouting out the territory. He saw some of the nurses in a booth, but no one struck him as somebody who could satisfy him with pleasure. The rest of the place was packed with lawyers, and other businessmen who were on the lookout like Mark for a nurse they could "tap" for the night. Taking a swig from the beer, he dropped a crisp $10 on the bar and walked out of the place. In his car, he blasted the stereo like a teenage kid, singing the lyrics to songs he knew a man his age shouldn't know and when he reached his apartment, he headed in the door. He had barely time to sit on the couch before a knock at the door made him rise again. He wondered who would possibly be at his door at this hour and when he opened the door, he certainly wasn't expecting to see _her_ on the other side of it.

She had shocked him and she had shocked herself by standing there. She had had the day off and in that time, she figured out the perfect way to talk to him, make him realize they were right for each other and they completed each other in all the ways that counted. She wanted to tell him that she wanted to be his wife in the home with the white picket fence and crazy dog that never stopped barking. Most importantly she wanted his children, hoping they possessed his electrifying blue eyes. She had flipped through the scrapbook that contained their memories together; the walks in the park, hitting baseballs with their friends, downing a bottle of tequila while watching a movie, anything that made the two happy together. She had realized flipping through that she was gonna start with where it all began.

"Can I come in,?" she asked him and before he had a chance to answer, she welcomed herself in, allowing herself to sit on the couch they had picked out together.

He nodded slightly and noticed the assortment of envelopes in her hand, wondering what in the world she was up too. As he closed the door, he wondered what in the world was going to happen tonight.

* * *

**Alright guys, remember to read and review as much as you can, so that you'll get the next chapter faster. What do you think Lexie is going to do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and e-mails! Everyone seems so interested in the envelopes and I think everyone is really going to like the idea that goes along with them. Alright, so here is the next chapter you guys! **

**Flashbacks are in Italics :) **

**

* * *

**"Does Mrs. Patterson ring a bell to you at all?," she asked as she began to pull the first film from the envelope, carefully handing it to Mark's awaiting hands. Her hand accidentally touched his and she could feel the heat from it, and wished that once this was over, she could feel that feeling every night.

"No," he said in a plain simple tone, not knowing where she was going with this at all. He took the thing in her hand, and realized that as soon as he touched it that it was a familiar substance that he touched throughout the day: a MRI sheet. He stared at it and began to see the problems with this person. A cracked voice box, no doubt splintered by an accident and suddenly it came flooding back to him.

_He heard the knock at the door and as he went to answer it, he wondered who the hell would be knocking on his damn door at this hour. He opened that door and there she stood. _

_"You made her speak," she began. "Mrs. Patterson, she said hi, she spoke, you-you made her speak" Lexie managed to stutter out and while he looked at her, his eyes tracing the outline of her gorgeous body, she began to come foward, taking him aback in the moment as he began to wonder what the hell she was doing. _

_He turned around to face her as she spoke. "I respect you as a man...as a-as a surgeon, as a teacher I respect you, so teach me." She began to pull off her clothes, starting with the petticoat she was wearing, her shoes coming off slowly after and finally that shirt that was hiding what he so desired. He asked her what she was doing, but he gaped at the moment her shirt came off, revealing herself in a tight tank top and he wanted more, but he questioned it, wanting her to stop. He told himself and her that she was Little Grey, untouchable, but the moment she asked him if she was really that bad as her tank top came off revealing the breasts he had been awaiting for and only dreamed of, he gave in to her. How could he let her think she was so bad, after he had been wanting her for the longest time. _

_That had been their first time and the moment his lips had touched hers, electricity soared though his body knowing that she was the one he had been dreaming of. _

She broke the silence. "You remember," she gently said, letting the words leave her lips cautiously. She left it at that as she watched him fidget with the film in his hands, and she pulled the next envelope out.

The second he saw that x-ray he knew damn well what it was. It was the remembrance of almost loss to his manhood. The time she had broken him and he had almost sent the best thing in his life away, but she stood firmly beside him, knowing these were the times he needed her most. He watched her place it on the table and she pulled another sheet from another envelope. He saw it and he was almost ashamed at what he saw. He wasn't no obstetrician, but he could sure tell those were the sonograms of his grandson, the thing that had torn them apart.

She began to speak, but he shushed her, putting his finger over her lips, allowing himself to start the conversation.

"I don't know what you were trying to do tonight and I have no idea what made you come, but from this I've realized that I let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away and I can't stand it any longer. You're mine Little Grey! Not Karev's, not any other man's but mine! I can't imagine another man running his finger tips along your sides, letting him love you the way I still do. I hated what I did and with help from some friends, I realized nobody could fill your spot in my heart and I couldn't live without you. I stare at you because I love you and because I care. Watching you get committed to psych was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Watching the woman I love fall apart and I have to say it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so, so sorry Lex," and that is where Mark Sloan let all the tears that had been building up over the months go. He let her stroke his head, loving the feeling of her hands running down his scalp and the warmth they gave him.

She let no words slip from her mouth except for "I forgive you Mark, I love you and I will never stop loving you for as long as I live."

The two of them laid there together, crying, kissing, loving.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, this is definitely not the end! I still need to do their engagement, wedding, house, dog, kids, and show you guys where all the other characters are including Mark's grandson and daughter who in later chapters will play a crucial role. Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Well thank you for all the reviews, but truth is I expected a little more. I have only 22 reviews and it says that 2,357 have viewed the story and I wish for some of you to please start reviewing. Inn order to get the next chapter after this one, I need to get 8 more reviews for a total of 30 reviews for far. Please help reach this goal and just take 2 minutes and review!**

**In other news, this chapter is jumping ahead 6 weeks from the time Lexie showed up at Mark's door and they are now back together, but no public in the hospital just yet. Only Meredith and Derek know for right now and you'll see some MerDer interaction with Slexie in this chapter at a new family tradition: Sunday Night Dinner! Also Jackson has a girlfriend named Emily and April has a boyfriend named Luke. Both of them have moved out of the house. MerDer's dream home is being built and there will be some details in the next couple of chapters about how that is coming along.**

**Alright without anything further, here is the next chapter and sorry for the long author's note. Just remember to review!**

* * *

The smells from the kitchen were breathtaking and Mark could hear his stomach growling as he sat on the couch next to Derek, beer in hand watching what was left of the football game. He looked over at his friend and saw the twinkle in his eye, and he knew that was the sign of love. The reason he knew; because he himself had that same twinkle in his eye because he, Mark Dylan Sloan, was in love with the woman he loved. They heard the shouts of the women from the kitchen, signaling their feast was about to begin.

Lexie proudly stared at the assortment of foods on the table, as she sat down in her usual seat at the table. As she sat down, she caught the eye of Mark and she smiled at him, the twinkle in her eye signaling the fun that was to happen later at their apartment. When she had taken her place and was about to serve herself, a sharp tap of a glass made her head turn towards Derek, who was sitting across from her. As he began to speak, she heard the tremble in his voice and wondered what was happening.

"Well, both of you know the infertility troubles Meredith and I have been having and it has been a low point in our marriage," he said with his face gicing no expression.

Lexie feared the worst of them breaking up and looking at Mark gave her the impression that he was also thinking the same thing.

"It has been a real challenge and a real strain on our marriage, but we have managed to put the past behind us and let a new future begin," said Meredith as a smile began to come forth on her face.

"No WAY!," exclaimed Lexie, thinking she knew where this was now going. Meredith and Derek turned to reach other and they said together "We're having a baby!"

And that was it. The time for change, the time for love, time to be more than what they were. As the joyous shouts and tears came from everyone, Mark couldn't help but think in his head what it would be like for them. He could imagine it now; a precious little girl looking just like Lexie with the lucious brown hair, but all Mark with the bright blue eyes and that dream made him smile

They had said goodnight and were leaving for their apartment. The car ride was mostly silent until Mark had the courage to ask.

"Lex, do you ever dream about kids?," he asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep in anyway.

She let out a low "of course" as she continued to stare out the window.

He let out a sigh and continued to drive and was surprised when he heard Lexie's voice beside him.

"Of course, I dream about kids. Your kids, my kids, OUR kids. Boys with light brown hair who get into all kinds of trouble in school like their dad did and little girls with their father's blue eyes, making you cry at their dance recitals. Of course, I dream about kids, but at the moment we need to put our lives back together enough to raise a child. We need to get married and have a house...we need to be normal, Mark.

"We are not normal and we will never be normal," he uttered slowly, the words barely escaping his mouth. He pulled onto the side of the road and stared at his beautiful girl in the eyes, and she finally accepted that normal was not their way of life.

**Alright guys, hope you liked it! Remember, I need 8 reviews so start reviewing! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a long break, but school has been taking over my life! Anyway here is the next chapter for the story. **

**PS- I want you readers to start recommending baby names for Meredith and Derek's baby and I also want names for a possible Baby Sloan. Don't count on Lexie and Mark having a baby soon though because they face a lot of challenges before they get to that. **

**Anyway, here you go. Please read and review! **

**

* * *

**2 Months Later:

It was the day she had been waiting for ever since her relationship with Mark had started; today was the day. She and Mark had decided that today they would walk hand in hand into Seattle Grace Mercy West, signaling their love for each other. It had been a difficult time, almost keeping it a secret for 4 months, almost getting caught in the on-call room, almost caught in the supply closet. It was just about time where it would all get laid on the table. Lexie knew she faced whispers, stares, rumors...just all that hospital crap. To her though, it didn't matter though because she was just happy again with the man she loved.

When he walked into the hospital with her later that day, he saw the stares, mouths dropped open, coffee spilled and he wondered if this really was a shock to people. Truth was it was a shock to him: Mark Sloan professing his love and possibly settling down. It had all seemed like a distant future to him at the time years ago, but now it was just his plain reality.

As soon as 12:00 o'clock hit, Lexie ran from her charts towards the lunchroom, hoping to beat the rush of hungry doctors. As she ran into the cafeteria, she saw her sister waving towards her and pointing to food that she had bought her on the table. Lexie eagerly went over and sat, her stomach growling and mouth watering from the smell of the chicken and french fries that sat in front of her.

"Thanks, you didn't need to...," started Lexie, but Meredith cut in.

"I bought you food and now you need to listen to me," Mer said and the way she said it had Lexie worrying about was she was going to say.

"What's the matter Mer? Are you ok...Oh my god is it the baby?," she pratically shouted at Mer and when she saw the smile come across her sister's face, she knew she had worried for no reason.

"Lex, I'm fine, baby's fine, but it's actually he or she that I need to talk to you about. Derek and I started talking last night and we realized that this baby meant the world to us. It's a miracle and were so greatful, but we were talking about it. I mean what happens if another shooter comes in and Derek and me die? What will happen to the baby? So, Derek and I decided that if anything happened to our baby, we wanted you and Mark to take care of it," Mer said slowly, pacing her words.

"Of course," Lexie blurted out, loud enough for heads to turn their way. "Of course I'll take care of my niece or nephew with honor if anything were to happen."

"Great, that's settled then, so now all we need is a name for this little baby," Meredith sighed as she said it. "Do you know Derek suggested Derek Junior? I mean is he dumb or what?"

Lexie laughed heartily at Mer, just thinking about a little Derek Junior running around, driving his mother nuts. She sat back enjoying her chips, munching and crunching, laughing with her sister as she thought about her future niece or nephew and she realized she loved the feeling of having her sister around.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, but I wanted to show you how Mer and Lexie's relationship has developed. Please Read and Review and suggest names! **


End file.
